


The Night to Remember

by heyitsaly



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsaly/pseuds/heyitsaly
Summary: Junmyeon wakes up one morning only to find out he has no memory from the night before.If it wasn't enough, he also finds out he has a visitor he would never expect to see passed out on his bed.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 34





	1. The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. 
> 
> So, while I struggle to update my baby Then There Was You. I decided to grace you with my first ever fic, like the first one I've ever written, to keep people (if there are any XD) entertained for the time being (originally posted on asianfanfics)
> 
> Enjoy :)

> The bright sunlight that came through the window, landed on Junmyeon’s sleepy face.

The moment he opened his eyes, he immediately closed them, grabbing any surface he could find in order to hide from the painful light that awaited him if he were to open them again. He sighed in content as he found a soft, silky pillow to put on his burning eyes. The chilled cloth cooled down his now pounding head as he rolled onto his back, trying to smother himself by anything that could help him escape a horrible sick feeling.

Outside the room, there was a noise coming out of the kitchen so he started lifting himself up. While in sitting position, the strong feeling of dizziness was so intense, he had to support his head with his hand. After a moment, he started to look around to check his surroundings.

Because of his blurry vision, he didn't see much. But it was enough recognize that he was in his room. The only thing he didn’t understand was why was he topless but still in trousers he was wearing last night?

_"What was I doing last night? I don’t remember how I got home_." He thought to himself intensely.

Suddenly, his train of thoughts was interrupted by a small noise coming from the side. With an confused expression on his face, he looked down. 

Thanks to the still unclear vision, he wasn’t sure what was he looking at. But he knew that it was a girl, judging by the pile of dark hair spread on the pillow. This person seemed to be also quite small. Junmyeon stared at her, still half asleep, unable to properly react to the fact, that he was in a bed with a complete stranger.

The tiredness overcame his body and after a quick glance at the room, he laid back down on the cushions. He slowly started to zone out again when his guest turned her body in his direction, being so close, their noses almost touched. Uncomfortable with this position he forced himself to open his eyes wider and began to examine the girl’s face.

_"Pale skin, small nose, those eyebrows and...lavender?”_ And then boom.

_"Oh shit._ ” He screamed internally.

The girl opened her eyes slowly. She was looking at his half calm half shocked face for a good few seconds with sleepy look. Then she spread out her pupils wide and let out her famous dolphin scream, kicking Junmyeon off the bed in process. His body hit the floor with a loud thud and it surely woke him up.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!?** ”. Screamed Joohyun from the other side of the bed.

Junmyeon collected himself from the floor to stand face to face with a girl he would least expect to crash at his place and definitely NOT in his bed.

"What are you doing here?!” Shouted Joohyun in panic.

"I should ask you the same! This is my room!”

"But _why_ am I here?”

"How am I suppose to know? I wouldn’t expect you here even if the hell froze over!”

While slapping himself to sober up, he noticed that she was also wearing one of his _way_ over-sized for her T-shirts. Thankfully, the pants she had on seemed to be hers. Her hair was messy and a little bit of her mascara was smeared under her eye. Funny how only in her case, it takes a hell lot of talent to look this shitty and still remain pretty.

"Oh my god! This is so wrong. This is so wrong”. She was now walking around in a small circle with hands holding her head in shame. When she turned to the window, the light hit her face and she got down in a squatting position.

"My head hurts.” She groaned in pain. Junmyeon was observing her having a meltdown on the floor, while she was banging her head against the wall saying things like _Why am I here?_ or _I disgraced you, mom and dad. I’m a bad daughter._

He started to look around the room to find any source of information on what has happened last night. Nothing useful- two pairs of shoes, black jacket, brown coat and Joohyun’s Miu Miu purse.

"Let’s see. I went to the bar to relive some stress. And the-” He stopped analyzing when he spotted a purple bra on the support of his desk chair. He slowly lifted it with his thumb and pointing finger, as if it was something gross. He carefully turned around to the broken girl on the floor.

She immediately stopped talking to herself when she saw what he was holding. He looked as if he was too afraid to move. She, on the other hand, was dumbfounded and unsure on what is going on. They stared at each other for a moment with blank expressions, waiting for any kind of response.

Joohyun, without breaking an eye contact, grabbed her chest. She felt her breast had no support under the shirt.

Junmyeon quickly let go of the clothing, throwing in somewhere far. Both of them moved and started walking around panicked, grabbing their heads in shock.

"That’s not mine!”. Joohyun pointed at the bra.

"Well, it definitely isn’t mine” added awkwardly Junmyeon, grabbing his neck and trying his best to avoid looking at his now furious friend.

"By the way, why am I wearing this shirt? Whose is it?” She asked spooked.

"Well,.... mine.”

"JUNMYEON, WHY AM I WEARING YOUR CLOTHES!!” Joohyun was now jumping in frustration. All she wanted was a calm night at her favorite bar, with a bottle of soju, far away from her problems. And what she ended up in? In bed of her friend with whom her relationship was the most complicated in the world.

She suddenly stopped and turned dramatically to look over her shoulder in his direction.

"What did you do to me?” Now she sounded as if she saw a ghost.

"Huh?! You think I’m some kind of pervert? I didn’t do anything!” Junmyeon answered offended.

"Then why are we in this situation?”

"Okay, wait a second. Now you’re making it sound like I’m the bad guy.”

"So it’s MY fault now? I wouldn’t be here unless you dragged me in here!” She pushed his chest.

"Now slow down. It’s clear that none of us have a memory of the last night-” he tried to calm down the situation.

"I didn’t know you were this kind of person.” Joohyun cut him off again.

"Speak for yourself. At least be glad that it was me and not some random freak.” After that, silence filled the room. Now they were both looking down on a ground.

"What were we doing last night?” Joohyun asked with a face of a kicked puppy.

"No idea. I don’t even remember meeting with you yesterday.” Junmyeon let out a heavy sigh and wiped his face with a hand.

"Can you... call my manager and tell him to pick me up?” She clearly was embarrassed.

"Oh no, no way. I know how it will end. He will pick you up from here and then I can expect a little talk from the authorities. I have no time nor energy for that. I will drive you myself.”

Joohyun gave him a side eye, but started collecting her things while Junmyeon put on the pair of nearby shoes and some shirt. As they came out of the room, they were immediately greeted by the unexpected guests. Jongdae and Chanyeol were sitting by the dinning table, sipping on morning coffee. When they heard the couple behind them, they turned around and put the widest shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Hyung! Noona! Good morning!” The giant called them in a singing voice, raising his mug in the air. Jongade waved couple of times with a wide smile as Junmyeon and Johhyun halted in their action, stiff from the surprise.

"I thought you lived alone.” Girl said annoyed through her teeth.

"I do. But they also have a spare key.” Answered Junmyeon in a whisper. The girl rolled her eyes in a response. Then she noticed the look the two boys were aiming towards her and it took her few seconds to realize that she was holding her purple bra in hand. A shade of red appeared on her face as she attempted to hide it in between her things.

"Woah, guys, I knew last night was fun but I didn’t know it was **THAT** kind of fun.” Jongdae pointed out with a _if you know what I mean_ face. Chanyeol was trying his best not to burst into laughter but the glare from his leader prevented him from doing so.

"Wait, what is that _fun_ you’re talking about?” The couple asked in unison.

"Nothing too crazy but it sure was entertaining.” Chanyeol stated while catching an egg roll with his chopsticks.

The word _entertaining_ just didn’t sound right in these circumstances. 

"If something happened, then why haven't you just taken me back to the dorm?” Her whining tone was almost Jongdae level.

"And what? Get an honor of being scolded by your manager and punished by our own for not being careful?.” Chanyeol explained. Junmyeon just send Joohyun I _told you so_ expression. Chanyeol put his face into his large hands and squished his cheeks "Also, you both looked so damn cute together we couldn’t drop out this opportunity.”

That last sentence raised a lot of questions. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"But enough with that. This guy over here, I assume, will get you home but first things first, you should eat something. Kyungsoo made you a hangover soup since you both probably have upset your stomachs pretty badly.” Jongade pointed at the the two bowls of soup surrounded by a few side dishes like meat, rice and vegetables. The couple hesitated for a moment, but since there wasn’t anything they could do to escape these two demons, they quietly sat next to each other, only to move their chair a little bit farther from each other. They grabbed their spoons and started to eat. It wasn’t long before Junmyeon started to cough out of spiciness.

"You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” He pointed finger at the boys.

"It’s a hangover soup. It’s supposed to be spicy” Joohyun said, handing him a water in a mug.

"I know that!” He took a big sip to calm his throat. "And shouldn’t you be doing more lady-like activities than going around bars and then pass out in a random guy’s bed?”

Joohyun gasped.

"I WOULD NEVER! Says the guy who doesn’t bring back his girl friend to her house when she’s clearly drunk!” Now she fully turned to him on her chair and he did the same.

"Then drink at home and not in obscure bars in dark streets!-”

The argument went on, and on, and on. Jongdae and Chanyeol looked at each other and decided to put it to the end so couple don’t kill each other. "You know... I had my reasons but it seems like you two really shouldn’t stay together alone.” said Chanyeol. The argument stopped and they both look at him with confusion in their eyes.

"We weren’t going to say it, but do you **remember what you two did last night**?”.


	2. The Night Out

> There wasn’t anything special about that bar.

It was located in between buildings in some further area of Seoul, so you probably wouldn’t even noticed it if you were just passing by. The inside wasn’t so fancy either. Couple of tables, usually occupied by small groups of middle aged people or some lazy drunks, pool table, small place for nonexistent DJ and a long bar table. The room had lamps only in the corners and couple of neon light that probably hasn’t been used in forever.

As much as the atmosphere wasn’t the richest, Junmyeon liked this place for its simplicity. Also, he befriended the bartender, so he often got discount and a pinky promise that there won’t be any gossips about him visiting this place.

For a long time, he thought that this is the only way he could forget about the struggle and constant stress of being a top idol.

_Well that was about to change tonight_.

"You’ve got to be kidding me.”

As he was finishing his third beer, the door of the bar opened revealing Bae Joohyun, stunned at the sight of the familiar face. The only thing missing to complete the ridiculousness of the situation was some kind of stare into the camera like in The Office.

"And I thought this day couldn’t get any worse.” Said girl as she made her way to the bar stool. It didn’t go unnoticed by Junmyeon that she chose to sit 3 stools away from him.

"Well good to see you too Joohyun. Thank you for such a nice hello.” 

Hyun Soo, the bartender, on the other hand looked completely starstruck. (Who wouldn’t?) The most beautiful girl in Korea just sat in front of him. "Miss Irene! Nice t-to me-eet you!” He said nervously, but couldn’t contain his smile. "Wow, you’re so much prettier than on TV!” He received a slight bow and a smile.

"Thank you. Can I please get a bottle of soju?” She asked softly. And with that Hyun Soo turned around to prepare her order. As Joohyun waited, Junmyeon decided to move one seat closer to her as if the situation wasn’t awkward enough.

"So…what are you doing here?”

"Why? Am I not allowed to go out sometime?” The girl asked slightly irritated.

_Actually, I wanted to ask if don’t you have a laundry or ironing to do, but I guess that would end up with me getting face slapped._ "No, I mean, how did you find this place? It doesn’t suit you very much.”

"Does it matter? I just know” She whined, half whispering. "Can’t you just get back to your beer and pretend I’m not here? You don't even have open your mouth to make my head hurt."

He held his hands in a surrender fashion and turned to his drink. It wasn’t even 5 seconds when he decided to renew the conversation. "But admit it, it does look weird.”

"Oh my God, stop it-” She was ready to punch him, but a little voice in her head told her not to cause a scene since there were people around. Looking defeated, Joohyun just sighed and took her drink from the bartender.

"If you really need to know, I came here to relive some stress.” She muttered, as she took a big sip on her bottle. Junmyeon raised his eyebrows in question but decided to continue the subject, since she didn’t look like an angry chihuahua anymore. 

"Funny enough, me too.” He said as he finished his beer. He fixed the hair under his cap. "I assume girls are a little bit difficult to handle tonight?”

"A little bit? Please, I know you might think you know the struggle, but honestly, I don’t know whose got it worse here.”

_Is she for real?_ "Excuse me! You have 4 girls, I have 8 chaotic children to handle. One I can’t even reach because he’s in freaking China!” 

"Jun, we might have a different view on a word struggle.” Joohyun said while giving him the side eye. Junmyeon just let out a single offended _oh_ before Hyun Soo joined the conversation.

"Sorry for butting in, but maybe you can sort that out with this?” He said with a suggestive smile on his face as he held two bottles of liquor in his hands. The couple looked at each other, then at him, confused.

"And what business **you** have in it?” Junmyeon asked confused.

"I- nothing. I-I just-felt. Left out.” He answered with a shy guilt in his voice.

" Whatever, I don’t mind.” Joohyun declared, taking off her coat and mask.

"What?” The boys asked in unison. "Seriously?”

_Bae Joohyun? Willing to drink in company of the boy? Not an everyday experience._ But in some way, it made Junmyeon excited.

"Okay. I feel like this is a lifetime opportunity. Bring us the glasses.” With that, the younger boy went to prepare the drinks. Junmyeon leaned on the table, cracking his neck- activating his competitive mode.

"So, what’s been troubling you lately?” _Let’s see who has it worse._

* * *

[One hour later]

"Then Yeri drank like 5 cans of Red Bull mixed with coffee, running around saying that she’s hearing voices. Do you have an idea how hard it was to explain it to the manager, when she looked like she was on drugs?” Joohyun said in annoyed voice, waving her hands in front of her. 

There was already 5 bottles of soju and 3 empty glasses of what else they've ordered in front of her. Junmyeon's head was getting heavy so he listened to her while supporting himself by the table. "Yeah? Does your members come to you in the middle of the night begging you to sleep with them because they’re scared? Oh, and did I mentioned they’re 25?” Junmyeon asked as he recalled Sehun wanting them to sleep together during the last reality show. Thank heavens he lives alone now. "Now that I look at it, I regret comparing him to those whales in the aquarium. 

Joohyun giggled at that comment, letting out a little hiccup. Junmyeon found that cute as he watched the shade of red slowly appearing on her cheeks. The alcohol was getting into the system already.

"At least people find him cute. When people look at me, they usually have two types of reactions.” She said as she drunkly put two fingers in his face. "First: wow, what a pretty face, and second: I hope she doesn’t kill me with her stare.”

"Oh come on. It’s not that bad. It’s just-”He tried to do a circle with his arms as if putting her in a frame. "You just give off the impression that you want to murder everyone you look at.” That earned a slap on the arm.

"We both have it rough, don’t we?” Joohyun started to fill another shot of soju. 

"Yeah, I wonder if that's even enough…” As he said that, it made Joohyun worried. _Does he think he’s not good enough?_

Before she could reply, he was gone from his seat. She found him at the DJ place, playing with the console. As she got up, the neon light around the room turned on, which made other people at the bar surprised.

"What are you doing?” Joohyun asked as she grabbed his arm to put him down. In response, he grabbed her around her waist and dragged her to the center of the room. She didn’t even had time to properly react.

"I decided to play something fun. You know, for stress reliving! This place is so dead.” As he lively declared, people started to look at them, which made Joohyun little bit uncomfortable. She started to get back to the table but Junmyeon grabbed her hand to pull her back.

"Come on, just tonight. Loosen up!” It was probably alcohol speaking for him. She wasn’t sober either. She looked at him, seeing excitement in his eyes. The room was now filled with the familiar rhythm of her favourite song, _Amor Fati_.

_I hope I won’t regret this later._

* * *

[Around two more hours later]

"I'm telling you, we're lost!" Jongdae said angrily as he and Chanyeol were exploring the streets of Seoul. "Now I have a feeling you will kill me and bury me somewhere. Are you trying to take my place in CBX again?”

"Didn't think about it. Thanks for the idea!" Chanyeol replied while playing on his phone. Jongdae repeated the _Thanks for the idea_ part in with mocking, stinky face and gave him a light punch to the arm.

The street they were walking through probably wouldn't count as the fanciest. There was no one in the nearest area and if they were people, well, let's say if you liked having all teeth in a row then you probably shouldn't chit chat with them. The atmosphere wasn't getting any better when boys noticed a knocked out wheelchair on its side by the wall of some old building. With no one in it. Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae by the arm and gave it gentle but anxious squeeze. They both could agree it was such a bad thing to see in a barley lighted alley.

"Dude. Something happened there."

"Well, I hope it was a miracle." Chen's face may have been stoic but the tiny crack in his voice was telling otherwise. "Let's just get back. We won't found anything interesting here at this hour-". Before he finished the sentence, the strong sound of bass was heard from the alley nearby.

"Wow, someone really likes Red Velvet." Jongdae announced and his tall friend who nodded in agreement. They started to head out in the direction of a noise, just out of curiosity and any probably because any place seemed more safe than being outside right now. As they got to the door, they heard a crowd singing the song that all Koreans knew. They opened the door to take a peek. What they saw, passed all of their expectations.

_"Ppa-ppa-ppalgan mat, gunggeumhae honey_   
_Kkaemulmyeon jeomjeom nogadeun strawberry geu mat.."_

At the center of dance floor was their beloved leader, dancing to Red Flavour, with a crowd of middle age people singing the lyrics with...Bae Joohyun dancing along? Junmyeon’s dance was messier than you would expect but you could tell he was giving his all. Joohyun looked all smiley with a bottle of soju in her hand. Both Chanyeol and Jongdae were shocked at the scene. They stood there till the end of the song. As soon the song finished, people were clapping and cheering for the star of the show.

"Thank you! Vote for me as the new president of SM if you believe in protecting human rights!” Junmyeon shouted as he bowed, barley holding his balance.

"Yo hyung!" Chanyeol called. Junmyeon turned around and waved at the sight of his members.

"Hi guys! Come here!" As they, slightly unwillingly got closer, they received an unexpected hug from their older female friend.

"Chennie Chen! Yeolie I'm sooo happy you're here!" Joohyun squealed, holding her face in a shy manner. That left them confused since she never shows them this kind of affection. Jongdae glanced over at the bar filled with empty bottles and glasses. 

"I see you got yourself… a little party, huh?” Jongdae asked nervously. He exchanged the look with Chanyeol who was still in disbelief. Joohyun nodded happily and wrapped herself around Junmyeon’s arm. Jongdae gasped, covering his mouth. Chanyeol felt like air just left his lungs and coughed.

"Jongdae, Chanyeol, you wanna join us? We still have a loooong way to go!”

"Hyung, you know you can’t drink that much. You get weird. Besides, manager will be mad if he founds out you went out without telling him.” Chanyeol said worried. But Junmyeon seemed to be on his little cloud of drunkness. He took a few steps closer to the pool table looking as if he could fall any second.

"Oh, come on! You two give me headaches all the time! I'm a grown man! I don't need a babysitter!” Junmyeon whined as wiggled his arms loosely then proceeded to dance again. It wasn’t helping that the speakers were now playing some saxophone-sexy kind of song. "I just wanna let loose once in a while. I wanna dance!” He started to do little body rolls and throwing his head right and left, arms up and down. Jongdae only cringed.

"You know what Chan? Remember when we were practicing _The Eve_? I'm having a flashback. And I don’t like it.” Jongdae said covering his eyes in shame.

"Really? Thought you were going to say her Havana dance that went viral.” Chanyeol responded with a blank face. Jongdae looked at him confused.

'What do you mean Havana? He never danced to Ha-” Before he could finish, Chanyeol grabbed his face and turned it towards Joohyun. "Ohhh. You meant that.”

Joohyun was doing her little dance that became very popular when she was an MC in Taipei. The one with the white dress and rose in her hair. She started to move towards Junmyeon in a seductive way which he gladly responded to, doing weird lasso throwing movements. The boys were at the loss of words and they could only watch as they their leader grabbed her, as if he was ready to dance tango or something. He threw her back, still holding her by the waist causing her to snap her back. To be honest, it looked like she broke her spine in half.

"I think I need to bleach my eyes.” Chanyeol nudged Jongdae with his elbow.

"I think like I need to bleach my soul.” 

As two boys were muttering to each other, Joohyun raised her head to look at Jumyeon. He did the same and for a moment they were lost in each other’s eyes. Maybe it was a heat of a moment, maybe alcohol acting for him , Junmyeon slightly closed his eyes and started to lean towards her face. It felt like some kind of magnetism which he couldn’t fight with. So much for having a face sculpted in heaven. If you think about it deeper, her personality is also perfect. Everything about her is just great.

Unaware of his thought, Joohyun went through a similar train of thoughts in her head. She was now in the arms of the literal prince, who is simply embodiment of a perfect guy. It ended up with her pulling her lips towards his.

They were literally millimetres away from each other when they heard loud **HEY**! from behind them. Now each of them had a hand over their mouth. Turns out, Jongdae reacted the last moment and pulled them apart, sending them away from each other.

"Are you crazy?! What if Dispatch hyenas are wandering nearby! Snap out of it” Chanyeol was now panicking. A frown appeared on Junmyeon’s face. Probably his stomach was starting to feel upset from the sudden impact. Without the care in the world, he throw his body onto the pool table, slowly losing consciousness. Joohyun saw that and having the similar face expression, crossed her arms over her stomach, approaching the table.

"Hey! If you wanna go to sleep, at least close the door, dammit!” She mumbled loudly as she laid down onto the table next to the boy. Sensing a body next to him, Junmyeon put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him as if she was a pillow. In response, she threw her leg over his hip and hooked the other leg with his.

Chanyeol and Jongdae just stood there, unable to process what the heck just happened here. Chanyeol pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo of the sleeping couple with a grin on his face. That earned a smack from his shorter copmanion. Jongdae rubbed his cheek and run a hand through his hair.

"For taking me out tonight and dragging me into this, you will come to my house do my dishes for a week, starting from the second this shit is over.”

* * *

[20 minutes later]

Chanyeol parked his large car in the underground parking lot. As he turned off the engine, he heard a soft snores coming from the backseat. He turned to the right seat and flicked Jongdae’s forehead to prevent him from falling asleep as well.

"We’re here.”

Jongdae stretched his arms and let out a yawn. He got out of the car and jogged to the back door where Chanyeol was standing. The taller one opened the door and both were now staring at asleep Junmyeon holding barley awake Joohyun in his arms. Chanyeol started to unfasten Junmyeon’s seat belt.

"Okay. I take the sleeping beauty over here and you take care of an scary chihuaua, got it?” Chanyeol stated as he slipped his hands under the girl’s back to take her weight of his friend. He gently put her aside.

"You just want to throw me under the bus, don’t you? I'm pretty sure she will bite me.” Jongdae sighed, helping pulling Junmyeon out of the car and getting him onto the Chanyeol’s back. The giant replied "Yeah, yeah. Now move your ass. Junmyeon’s apartment is on 7th floor and by the way, he's quite heavy!”

"I feel sick…” Joohyun muttered with a cute pout. Jongdae sighed as he tried to decide where should he grab her for easier transport.

"Don't worry noona.” He began to pull her out. "You’ll be in bed in a minute. I’ll just grab your arm and-” He forgot it was pretty dark in here. So by accident, he miscalculated the distance and grabbed something else. Something round shaped.

Joohyun just stared blankly into the space, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Jongdae.”

"Yes?”

"Is that my arm?”

"I don’t think that's an arm.”

"Then maybe you should let it go.” 

* * *

[On 7th floor]

"Take the spare keys. They should be in my pockets.” Chanyeol requested while carrying drunk Junmyeon on his back. 

"Can’t you see my hands are occupied right now?” Answered annoyed Jongdae holding Joohyun bridal style. Chanyeol struggled to get his hand into the pocket, trying not to let go of Junmyeon's leg. After second attempt of reaching, he succeeded to open the door. Jongdae then closed it with his foot and flipped the light switch on with his head. As soon as they entered, they went straight to their leader’s bedroom.

"I’ll lay her down on his bed.”

"And what about him?” Chanyeol started do feel Junmyeon’s drool coming on his neck.

"I don’t know! Throw him on the couch or something.”

Chanyeol watched as Jongdae laid the girl down, took of her shoes and coat and covered her with blanket, then he glanced at Junmyeon’s sleeping face. Without further thinking, he threw his friend onto the mattress like a rag doll. Jongdae grabbed his head in surprise.

"Dude! You want her to kill him in the morning?!” He whispered in panic.

"Chill out. Besides admit, they look cute together.” Chanyeol whispered back. Chen looked at the sleeping couple and massaging his nose let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, the both watched as Joohyun struggled to sit up, without opening her eyes. Her hands went to her shoulder blades, under her shirt. With a one swift move, she unclipped her bra and threw it somewhere, muttering annoyed _stupid corset_. 

"I won't even comment on that." Chanyeol breathed out and truly stunned, left the room. "I’ll call Kyungsoo in the morning. We will need a lot of food tomorrow…”

Before closing the door, Jongdae took a final glance at the bed. "I really hope you will survive to see the morning light dude.”

And with that, silence filled the bedroom and the only sound was Junmyeon's soft snoring.


	3. One Step Closer To You

> A heavy silence settled in the living room, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere.

After hearing about the incidents from the previous night, Junmyeon’s and Joohyun’s unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. They shifted uncomfortably in their seat, once again, decreasing the distance between their chairs. It felt painfully out of place, like a pinapple that had mistakenly made its way onto pizza. 

Joohyun was the one to break a silence. "Is that all?”

"Ehm, well, before we left we asked the bartender for your belongings and he said…some stuff too.” Jongdae stated slowly.

With that, the girl lost all her hope and buried her face into her hands and let out weak _Oh no…_.

Junmyeon, embarrassed himself, made a questioning look to which Chanyeol was hesitant to answer.

"For you see, the bartender told us that after getting on the dance floor you two started drinking like it was the end of the world.”

Whimper from Joohyun. Gasp from Junmyeon. Chen decided to add more, "Then there went something about you drinking like it was a civil war and doctor was coming to saw your legs off. Also, quoting,” he cleared his throat ,"They were like dogs without harnesses. Running wild.”

Loud, embarrassing moan from Joohyun. One single _shit_ and hand on the mouth from Junmyeon.

Jongdae and Chanyeol didn’t knew how to lighten the mood now. "Why the long faces? It could have always been worse. Look on the bright side, you two really entertained the people at that place.” 

The comment didn’t seem to do any justice cause Junmyeon started glaring at his friend so hard, he was basically burning holes in his face. Joohyun, on the other hand, had her head hanging low trying to hide her embarrassment. Without a word, she slowly picked up the spoon and started to eat soup and rice before her. Chanyeol looked at her with a worried face.

"Hey noona. Don’t feel embarrassed. People do worse things than you. I mean, look at me!” He started gesturing at himself. "I say more dumb stuff before 9 p.m than most people say during a whole day!”

He expected her to at least crack a smile, but all he received was a gloomy face and daggers behind eyes. She aggressively grabbed her bowl with soup and continued to eat in silence. Junmyeon was examining her movements and then did the same. Boys just shrugged their shoulders and joined.

After they finished breakfast, Joohyun quickly collected her stuff, told them to thank Kyungsoo for cooking and made her way to the door. 

"Hey! Ain’t you forgetting something?” Junmyeon halted her before she could grabbed doorknob. She turned around, raising her eyebrow.

"Like what? Dignity and self-respect? Don’t worry Jun, I’m a big girl. I will erase everything that happened yesterday from my mind. I just need to find a baseball bat and-"

"Oh stop overreacting women.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I was talking about the fact that I promised to drive you home.” 

"No, thank you. I value my life enough. You heard the boys. You drank more yesterday than a depressed teacher in the middle of the exam season. What makes you feel that you’re able to drive?”

Junmyeon lifted his finger up, but words never left his mouth. Instead, his jaw was dropped low and then he closed it. Rubbing his forehead, he let out the deep sigh. "Look. I know this looks bad, but this isn’t the first time I had to drive after drinking, much to my own disappointment. But I’m sober enough not to kill us both. I mean look, we ended up in a bed and neither of us killed each other!”

"Please, don’t frase t it like that.”

* * *

[15 minutes later]

It was 7:30, Sunday morning. The streets of Seoul were empty, no people, no cars. The sun was just about to rise. 

And despite literally nothing around, the ride seemed to be go on for extremely long time.

Junmyeon’s eyes were lazily but still focused on the road as he let out the yawn. He supported his head with hand pressed against the window while the other remained on the steering wheel. Joohyun sat on the passenger seat and was playing with her still disheveled hair, looking at the passing buildings and trying not to think about the possibility of Junmyeon getting arrested for driving after drinking.

Junmyeon was about to turn on the radio when she decided to break the silence. "Well…” She said unsure.

"Well?” He answered not really knowing where that conversation was going.

"Is everything okay between us?”

"Ehhm…” he hesitated for a moment. "I mean, of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

She put her hand on the door and begun to tap the surface with her purple nails. She puffed her cheeks. "What I mean is…we both didn’t want it to end it like it, obviously. So it would be nice if that stayed just between us. And the boys, eventually.”

He knew what she meant. But even then, a slight uneasiness flashed through his head. Of course, being comfortable with her was something he had wanted for a very long time since everywhere he went, there was this misconception of her hating him. It wasn’t that she hated him, he knew at least that. He had known her ever since she became a trainee. By that time, he managed to learn that she’s reserved and shy around people. She’s also easily scared.

Alongside with the small crush on her he developed over these years, it made him feel that he should protect her. That maybe his members wasn’t the only one who needed a guardian. So hearing her saying that she wants to forget about the _closure_ they shared, made him sad.

"Sure. If that’s what you want.” He tried to sound as unbothered as possible. She let out a silent thank you.

Joohyun rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. It didn’t last long cause her phone started throwing notifications. All from Seungwan.

**_Wendy_ ** _: Unnie! Where r u?!_

**_Wendy_ ** _: What did you do last night?! Where’s Jun oppa?_

**_Wendy_ ** _: GIRL I need explanation and details!_

Confusion appeared on Joohyun’s face. It didn’t go unnoticed by a driver.

"Girls are already looking for you?”

"Yeah, it’s Seungwan.”

_**Me** : What? I’m on my way to the dorm. What do you meany by explanation?”_

Typing symbol. For some reason, Joohyun felt a sudden wave of anxiety.

**_Wendy:_ ** _I need details on THIS!_

_(Wendy has send you a photo)_

Joohyun covered her mouth trying not to let out any gasps or scream. Junmyeon, luckily was too distracted making a turn on junction to notice her reaction. Joohyun was now staring wide eyed on the photo of her and Junmyeon on the pool table with hooked legs, arms around bodies and faces inches away from each other.

_**Me** : Where did you get this!!!!_

It must have been Chanyeol, she just knew it! This man gossips more than an high school girl! That’s what he meant by _looking adorable together_. Her terrified thoughts were interrupted by Junmyeon."Did something happened? You look pale.”

"NO! Nothing! Something just popped into my head. Don’t worry. Just drive.”

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive. Joohyun quickly send her band mate quick message and threw her phone to her bag. Before she knew, they arrived at the door of her building. He stopped the car, waiting for her to unfasten the seatbelt and leave. But unlike he’s predictions, she was sitting still, head in the clouds.

"Not to rush you or anything but are you planning on going home?"

She snapped her head back to him. "Yeah, I am, but there’s one more thing…” She didn’t finish, instead she grabbed gently the fabric of the T-shirt she was wearing. _His_ T-shirt, to be specific.

Junmyeon only then noticed his cloth on her. The Star Wars T-shirt that looked way too big on her. At first he didn’t knew what to do. He wouldn’t just ask her to take it off right now. "You can keep this.” Joohyun’s eyes widened. ,"I’m not saying forever! You can give it to me next time you’ll be at SM. You can wash it in your favorite lavender clothes softener if you want to.”

_Oh shoot._

"I MEAN don’t take me for a creep! I just know you like the smell since most of your clothes have that scent.”

_Another_ _shoot_.

"IT'S NOT LIKE A SMELL YOUR CLOTHES! YOU IN GENERAL SMELL NICE AND-"

His panic attack was stopped by girl’s hand. She had confused look. Or disgusted. Maybe both. "I get it. I’ll wash it.”

And then she smiled. It was enough to kill him inside. "Well, I should probably go now.” She started to unbuckle her seatbelt. Something in Junmyeon was telling him to stop her. To say something. So many things happened during this one night. They didn’t have that many interaction for a very long time. Sure, he tried to hug her at the New Year’s awards, approach her at the SM Town in Chile, but he always ended up chickening out in the last moment. Now he had a perfect occasion. To finally break the ice. To ask her.

"Wait!”

And with that her grabbed her shoulder and having her big dark eyes looking at him with full attention.

"Joohyun. I just wanted to ask-”

She began to feel anxious, he could tell by the way her shoulder stiffened. 

_Come on Jun. You can do this._ "Would you like to go with me to the upcoming D&E concert!?” There. He said it.

Joohyun didn’t knew what to say at sudden offer.So many things went through her mind. _He asked me to go to the concert with him? Is that a date? What do I say? What if someone sees us?_

With her not answering, Jun started to regret asking so suddenly. This was expected. After all, what did he knew about asking girl out. Especially this special to him. He was reading to take that back when suddenly-

"I’d love to.”

"Wait, really?"

"I said, I’d love to.” Now was Junmyeon’s turn to be confused. He didn’t expect her to actually say yes. The offer came out in the heat of the moment.

"Are you for real?"

"Well, at first I thought that maybe Sehun didn't have time to go, so I was a replacement. But then I thought that you’re not that kind of person, so..why not?”

His face may not have showed it but inside his heart was jumping like a happy kangaroo. She actually agreed. "That's great!"" But on one condition. We will enter separately. And we will not bring any attention to us.” She said that with her finger held up.

"Yeah, of course. If that will make you calmer, I can ask Yunho and Changmin to come too.” He nodded her head with a sweet smile. Junmyeon insides were melting. "Okay, so…I’ll call you. I guess.”

"Sure. I’ll go now. I have some explaining to say to the girls.”

With that, she exited the car and headed to the front door. Before she reached the stairs, she turned and waved at him friendly. He waved back and send her full teeth smile. He waited for her to enter the building. As soon as she was inside, he grabbed the wheel, rested his head on the headrest and closed his eyes. Who would’ve thought that a night full of drinking would end up with him asking his crush to go on a date with him. Full of happiness, he started the engine and made his way back home.

_"Date with her on a concert. Okay. We’ll have to careful. But we’re responsible. What can possibly go wrong?”_

**And then at the day of the concert,**

**Suho and Irene broke the internet.**


End file.
